


Haircut

by AliceSmiler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: It was everywhere. Various memes already created and the video was playing in repeat on most media. Lena couldn't wait for the excuse Kara will tell her about her new "haircut". She's suspected Kara was Supergirl long time ago. She even writes all the excuses on the planner  Kara bought her. This was Kara chance to finally tell her.Or Supergirl was fighting a rogue alien who cut half her hair and Lena finally believed she had prove that Kara Danvers is Supergirl.





	Haircut

Supergirl was fighting an alien. Just another day in National City. Lena was watching the livestream, worrying the fight would somehow end up close to L-Corp and her newly L shape logo outside would be destroyed...again. So yes, Lena saw. Everyone saw how the rogue alien grabbed Supergirl's cape and threw her on the asphalt, cracking it underneath her. Swinging his axe going straight for Supergirl's head but she escaped last second.

It was everywhere. Various memes already created and the video was playing in repeat on most media. Lena couldn't wait for the excuse Kara will tell her about her new "haircut". She's suspected Kara was Supergirl long time ago. She even writes all the excuses on the planner  Kara bought her. This was Kara chance to finally tell her. In a few hours Lena shut her computer, said goodbye to Jess and told her that she should go home and headed to Kara's apartment for game night.

Lena knocked on the door and got ready to comment on Kara's hair when the door open but she almost drop the bag with the wines on the floor when she saw Kara's long blond locks. Not even an inch shorter.

The next day Supergirl was the cover of most magazines, commenting about her missing locks. Lena and Kara had their lunch date and then there was a robbery. Lena watched the live stream as always expecting to see Supergirl's hair had magically grown overnight. What she didn't expect was Supergirl showing up with short boyish hair.

 

**_\---------- The previous day ----------_ **

Supergirl lands on the DEO balcony and runs to her sister's lab. "ALEEEEX. This is awful. I can't believe it" Kara was almost crying looking at a mirror and seeing her hair on the right side is chopped off.

Alex was sitting on a stool, wearing her lab coat instead of her combat suit and trying not  to laugh. "It will take time for your hair to grow back, so I went through our costume department and found a wig, close enough to how your hair looks. Fighting with it will be hard but it will be good enough till your hair re-grow" Alex said, holding a wig for Kara.

Kara was silently looking between the wig and the mirror. If it was a cartoon you would see the light bulb above Karas head turn on. Kara turned to her sister and with a smirk she said "You know, maybe it's time for Supergirl to have a haircut. My hair always gets in the way and it's quite annoying".

So Alex cut Kara's hair the way she wanted them and Kara wore her wig for game night and if Lena didn't notice then no one will ever notice. Of course Lena never watched Hannah Montana so she didn't get the best of both worlds jokes.

So life goes on and Supergirl has short hair and Kara Danvers long blonde hair.

\--------------------

 

**_\----------Few months later----------_ **

Game night ended an hour ago but Lena stayed to help Kara clean up. They end up sitting on the couch watching a movie when Lena fell asleep. Kara carried her to her bed and went back to the couch to sleep. The next morning Lena woke up first. Walking to the kitchen and glancing at Kara to make sure she didn't wake her up while walking around when she noticed it. Kara's hair was a bit, off.

Walking closer Lena knelt next to the couch and looked at Kara's hairline. Her long hair was pushed a bit back and short blond hair were popping where the long locks used to be. So Lena, slowly, pushes the wig off and sees the short hair and it all clicks together. Not able to contain her excitement she jumps on her feet and screams "I WAS RIGHT. I KNEW IT" causing Kara to wake up and sit up on the couch with a jump.

"WHAT? What-what's going on? Lena are you ok?" Kara stood up and hold Lena's shoulder glance around, searching for the danger not realising she was glassless and wigless.

Lena laughed and patted Karas shoulder "I'm fine Supergirl. I will go get breakfast started while you fully wake up. And then, then we will talk"

Lena made enough pancakes to feed an army, and knowing now Kara's metabolism didn't help her hide the surprise on her face when Kara swallowed the pancakes. They talked all day about Krypton, about secret identities and hair and by the end of the day Lena knew about  Kara Zor-El.

 

And by the end of the month, Lena and Kara were more than Best Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> It was just an idea that I randomly had and started as a tumblr post and got too long.
> 
> English isn't my first language but my friend checked it and I hoped we didn't miss anything c:


End file.
